


Happiness In Four People

by heroalba



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Poly Relationship, blowjobs implied, domestic AU, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm suffering aka i crawled out of the hell that is writer's block to write an ot4 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness In Four People

**Author's Note:**

> *squishes all my favorite male characters into a giant poly ship* im happy now  
> also be gentle i wrote this on my phone at 4am

The fingers winding slowly, cautiously between his woke Tsukiyama up. He was slightly on edge, but relaxed when he recognized Kaneki's hand. The half-ghoul was curled into his side, his eyes focused on their hands and a faraway look on his face.

Tsukiyama almost didn't want to ruin the moment, but his arm was cramping and, at his other side, Hideyoshi was gingerly tugging at his own arm, which was cushioning his neck. 

“Mon ami,” Shuu said gently, startling the both of them. He almost laughed but the endearing look on Kaneki's face kept him silent. The half-ghoul’s cheeks heated, but he didn't let go of Tsukiyama’s hand. Hide finally tugged his arm free, glancing over them. An amused look flitted over his face before he leaned forward, pecking Tsukiyama affectionately on the cheek.

Hide hopped out of bed, giggling when his lover balked at the attention. “I should go help Amon with breakfast,” he said, pulling a face when Kaneki pouted in response. He bent to retrieve his boxers and both Kaneki and Shuu huffed. Show off.

Hide trotted out of the room and the ghouls heard him call loudly to their other human lover, his voice growing faint as he went.  
They looked at each other, then down to their clasped hands, and blushed. Tsukiyama’s chest felt warm, and he glanced up through his lashes at Kaneki, who quickly looked away, embarrassed.

He felt Kaneki's fingers squeeze his own and smiled, sitting up and tugging Kaneki closer. “You looked troubled earlier, Ken,” he said gently. Kaneki didn't meet his gaze, but Tsukiyama spotted one of his brows raising. He patted his lover’s thigh before continuing, “did something happen while I was asleep?”

Kaneki finally looked back at him, hazel eyes searching, before he echoed Hide's earlier move and kissed Tsukiyama gently on the cheek. Heat rising to his face, Shuu smiled at the sweet gesture. Kaneki lifted one hand to his chin, gingerly cupping his boyfriend’s face and placing more soft kisses along his cheeks, nose, and lips.

Sensing his intent, Tsukiyama hummed expectantly and Kaneki huffed, squeezing his hand again. 

“I wasn't upset, nothing happened,” he said, mumbling. Then, his gaze so piercing Shuu almost had to look away, he added, “I was just thinking about how happy I was.”  
The answer flustered the former Gourmet, and he was left open to a surprise kiss attack. 

“With you, and Hide, and Amon…” He slowly slid into Shuu’s lap, keeping their fingers intertwined and placing more insistent kisses against his lips. Tsukiyama tried to speak, but was cut off by the feeling of Kaneki grinding his ass down against his half-hard cock. He swallowed hard, and Kaneki shot him an adoring look.

“You've done a lot for me. For us,” he said, kissing him again. It was slow and sweet, and it took Shuu's breath away. He lifted his hands to Kaneki's still-bare waist, relishing in the feeling of the powerful muscles beneath his fingers.  
“You're beautiful,” Kaneki’s lips were tender against his nose, “and thoughtful,” his brow, “and sweet…” and his lips. His chest swelled with affection.

“What brought this on?” he asked, somewhat dazed as Kaneki adjusted himself and gripped both their cocks together, the friction sweet in his veins.  
Kaneki shrugged, looking almost bashful. His cheeks were heated, eyes lidded with pleasure and adoration, and Shuu's breath caught when he bucked his hips forward.

“I was just thinking about it…” He cut himself off with a quiet gasp, shuddering, and Tsukiyama groaned. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Kaneki's sides, hearing a pleased noise in return.  
“I just wanted to thank you,” he added shyly. “I want you to know how much you really mean to me.”

Now Shuu shuddered, the pleasure building in his gut as Kaneki stroked them together, rutting up against him with a slow desperation that was rarely seen in the ghoul. Grinding forward one last time Kaneki let out a pleased sigh, spilling hot cum over his hand and their cocks. The smell and look of his lover drove Shuu after him, and he buried his face in Kaneki's neck as he came, trembling. 

“I love you,” he heard Kaneki humming as he came down from his high. Tsukiyama couldn't help but smile, sweeping Kaneki's sweaty bangs off his forehead and pressing a kiss there.

“I love you too.”

Just as they were about to sit up and clean the cooling cum off themselves, Hide poked his head in the door, making an indignant noise. Amon peeked in after him, his stoic face twisting in embarrassment and a blush staining his cheeks as he promptly backed away again.

“You two- let us get in on this too!” Tsukiyama bit back a retort, but Kaneki's tongue was looser.

“Don't act like you didn't suck Amon off at the stove, Hide.” There was another noise, this one tinged with laughter. From Amon's awkward sputtering near the door, Shuu garnered Kaneki was right to some degree.

Hide was with them again in a matter of instants, snuggling up to Kaneki's side much to the half-ghoul's chagrin. The blond beckoned to Amon, who reluctantly crept into the room, and Tsukiyama paused to think that he was happy, too.

At the very least, it was much better than it was before.


End file.
